Fire and Ice
by dracowriters
Summary: Alayna Delaflote, een meisje van Beauxbatons, een meisje aan de iets gestoorde kant, een leuk meisje voor de meeste, een gevaar voor Draco en zichzelf, ze zijn als het ijs en vuur, maar is het niet 'Opposides attract? R&R!
1. het begin

Hoofdstuk 1: Kennismaken. 

"_Daar gaatie dan…" _dacht Alayna verveeld toen ze voor de deuren stond van het gebouw dat Zweinstein heette en dat vanaf nu haar thuis zou vormen.

Alayna wou eigenlijk helemaal niet naar deze school, er zaten ook jongens op en die waren voornamelijk alleen maar vervelend, heel vervelend of gewoonweg irritant.

Zuchtend opende ze de deuren en stond in een grote hal van wit marmer, ondanks haar vijandige houding tegenover het kasteel, vond ze toch dat het er aardig uitzag, niet zo mooi als Beauxbatons maar aardig..

Toen ze de hal inkwam, kwam er meteen een oude professor op haar aflopen, een vrouw met een streng gezicht en een al even streng knotje.

Ze bekeek Alayna van haar lichtblauwe uniform, tot aan haar gezicht en knikte kort.

"U bent mevrouw Delaflote?" vroeg ze vragend aan het meisje.

"Inderdaad, dat ben ik." Antwoordde Alayna beleefd, en ze volgde de vrouw toen ze had gevraagd of ze haar wou volgen naar de Grote Zaal, ze opende daarna een grote deur en Alayna volgde haar.

Eenmaal binnen staarde duizend paar ogen haar nieuwsgierig aan, en hun blik ging vooral naar haar, haar maar daar maakte ze zich niet druk over.

Ze keek naar een tafel waar waarschijnlijk de leraren zaten en een man met een zilvergrijze lange baard, Perkamentus, die opstond en haar een glimlach schonk.

"Mensen van Zweinstein." Zei Perkamentus glimlachend, "Ik heb een mededeling te doen."

"Ja dat je een seniele oude gek bent die hoognodig vervangen moet worden." Hoorde Alayna een witblonde jongen heel zacht mompelen, maar omdat ze vlakbij de tafel stond kon ze ieder woord verstaan en kookte van woede, dát was dus de reden dat ze niet graag met jongens op 1 school wou zitten, en vlak daarna hoorde ze een aantal andere jongens stom erom grinniken.

"Stelletje meelopers houd verdomme even jullie kop dicht!" siste ze de jongens toe, ze zou ze wel eens laten zien wie ze was en wat ze waard was, "En jij moet al helemaal je kop dicht houden!" voegde ze eraan toe toen ze zag dat de witblonde jongen iets wou zeggen.

Tot haar verbazing zag ze dat hij grijnsde en met die donkerharige vriend van hem in gesprek ging en een paar vluchtige, minachtende blikken op haar wierp, alsof ze het stof op zijn schoenen niet eens waard was, maar ze besloot hem te negeren en naar Perkamentus te luisteren.

"Mag ik jullie voorstellen aan een nieuwe leerlinge op onze school?" zei Perkamentus, terwijl hij glimlachte naar Alayna, "Dit is miss Alayna Delaflote!"

"Is ze geen Wemel!" zei de jongen met het witblonde haar luid en hij keek haar verbijsterd aan.

"Nee!" snauwde Alayna, "En dat bedoel ik niet als belediging voor de Wemels, maar er zijn meer mensen met rood haar! En mag ik misschien ook nog weten wie jij bent?"

"Draco Lucius Malfidus." Snauwde hij haar toe, maar voor hij verder kon spreken onderbrak Anderling hem.

"Meneer Malfidus." Bulderde ze, "U kunt even nablijven voor het verstoren van een afdelingsceremonie, en voor het beledigen van een nieuwe leerlinge!"

'Wat!" zei hij kwaad, "En zij dan?"

Maar Anderling leek hem te negeren, en duwde Alayna op een krukje, met fonkelende ogen die zeiden dat zij ook straf had gekregen als het niet zo was dat ze pas nieuw was en ZIJ degene was die ingedeeld moest worden.

Vaag gaf ze haar een oude hoed aan, en Alayna keek er vreemd naar, moest ze nou bewijzen hoe snel ze die hoed kon oplappen?

Ze wou al haar toverstok pakken toen Perkamentus lachend riep: "Nee U moet de hoed op uw hoofd zetten!"

"_Wat dat walgelijke ding op mijn hoofd zetten!" _dacht Alayna walgend, _"Nou dat dacht ik dus even niet!"_

Maar toen ze iedereen verwachtend naar haar zag kijken, zag ze dat ze geen keus had en met een vies gezicht trok ze de hoed over haar hoofd, en hoopte dat hij aan de binnenkant wel schoon zou zijn, de hoed was groot en ze zag alleen maar de donkere binnenkant van de hoed.

Ze schrok toen ze een stem aan de binnenkant van de hoed hoorde.

_Ik zie dat je, je zorgen maakt over wat er nu gaat gebeuren, en dat je het er _niet_ mee eens bent dat die jongen je meteen beoordeelde voordat hij je ooit eerder had gezien, of beter had leren kennen, strijdvaardig kan ik zeker zeggen._ Hoorde Alayna in haar hoofd.

"_Wat, wat is dit." _Dacht Alayna verdwaasd in haar hoofd, _"Wie bent U, is dit Perkamentus?"_

_nee dit is de sorteerhoed van de school, ik kies in welke afdeling van deze school jij komt, _zei de hoed, _en ik zie dat jij veel talent heb voor leren, maar ook veel strijdvaardigheid in je en een zeer scherpe tong, dat is duidelijk…_

"_Hoezo scherpe tong." _Dacht Alayna sissend terug, maar besefte gelijk dat ze nu juist het bewijs had geleverd voor haar scherpe tong.

_Ik denk dat ik je maar ga plaatsen in… GRIFFOENDOR!_

Dat laatste woord hoorde Alayna door de hele zaal gaan en grijnzend trok ze de hoed van haar hoofd, en ze zag dat een tafel die het verst van de deur verwijderd was, hardop juichen.

"Haai!" zwaaide ze enthousiast naar de tafel en de tafel schoot in de lach, net als Alayna zelf.

---

Draco keek duivels naar het meisje dat hem strafwerk had bezorgd, en nu die hoed van haar hoofd aftrok, die net _Griffoendor_, de meest achterlijke afdeling van de hele school, had geschreeuwd.

"Haai!" hoorde hij haar enthousiast roepen naar de tafel, oké dat mens spoorde niet helemaal.

Ze stond nu op en Draco kon haar nu eens goed bekijken.

Ze had kleine voetjes kon hij zien, met een paar witte pumps eraan, die snel voortliepen, haar benen waren lang en dun voor zover hij die kon zien onder haar lichtblauwe uniform van, van wat eigenlijk, toen gleed zijn blik naar haar taille, die mooi was, niet te dun, zoals een anorexia patiënt waarvan er hier al veel te veel rondliepen, maar ook zeker niet te dik, hij was mooi slank, haar uniform zat strak om haar middel heen dus kon hij goed zien dat ze een mooie, platte buik had. Toen gleed zijn blik naar haar, haar wat een deel voor haar schouders en voor een deel achter haar schouders belandde, mooi rood haar, niet teveel knaloranje zoals die Wezel, maar mooi rood haar, toen zag hij haar gezicht, het was een lichte kleur, niet wit maar een beetje roomblank, en haar neus was niet te groot maar ook zeker niet te klein, een aantal sproeten kon hij tellen op die neus, en toen ontmoeten zijn ogen de hare, ze waren felblauw, heel opvallend en vooral voor iemand met rood haar, maar de ogen keken hem vijandig aan toen ze erachter kwam dat hij haar bestudeerde.

Ze draaide zich toen op, met haar lange haar dat daarbij naar achteren zwiepte, en nu had hij een blik op haar mooie, strakke kontje.

Hij grijnsde, als mevrouw bijdehand dat eens zou weten…

---

"Mevrouw Delaflote!" riep professor Perkamentus lachend toen ze bij Griffoendor zat, "Zou U misschien iets over uzelf willen vertellen?"

"Natuurlijk." Zei Alayna vrolijk en ze stond op, en streek haar gewaad glad.

"Hallo mensen, ik ben Alayna Delaflote en ik kom van de school Beauxbatons, mijn vader is Frans en mijn moeder is Engels, vandaar dat we nu weer naar Engeland zijn verhuist en ik wel een Franse achternaam heb, ik heb broertje en een zusje, een tweeling, Bryan en Etoile. De betekenis van hun namen is Strong One en Star. Maar dat is niet zo belangrijk denk ik." Zei ze vrolijk, "O ja en ik ben 16 jaar oud."

Daarna barstte de zaal in applaus uit en ging ze grijnzend weer zitten, naast een ander roodharig meisje, wat een Wemel moest zijn, en waar ze meteen enthousiast tegen begon te praten.

"Hoi wie ben jij?" zei ze vrolijk tegen het meisje.

"Ik ben Ginny Wemel." Antwoordde ze lachend terug, "Ben je altijd zo vrolijk."

"Als ik irritante jongens op hun nummer heb gezet, ja." antwoordde Alayna droog.

Toen barstten ze in lachen uit.

"Jij zit nu in het zesde jaar dan toch?" zei Ginny.

"Ja waarschijnlijk wel." Lachte Alayna, "Ik ben hier niet echt bekend."

"Dan zit je samen met mij." Zei Ginny vrolijk, "Dat word lachen!"

"Inderdaad mijn beste Ginny, dat zal het worden." Zei Alayna plechtig en schoot daarna weer in de lach, "Sorry ik kan niet echt normaal doen op dit moment, alle spanning moet er even uit."

"Ik stel mezelf wel even voor, aangezien Ginny dat niet doet." Zei een ander meisje met een bos bruin haar glimlachend maar tegelijkertijd zogenaamd verwijtend kijkend naar Ginny, "Ik ben Hermelien Griffel, en die twee jongens die daar zo verlegen zijn om niets te zeggen zijn Harry Potter en Ron Wemel."

"Hoi." Zei een zwartharige jongen glimlachend en hij stak zijn hand uit, "Ik ben Harry."

"Ebn i wen Bwon." Zei een die andere jongen met zijn mond vol en hij slikte een groot stuk vlees door.

"Let maar niet op hem." Zei Ginny, terwijl ze haar broer vernietigend aankeek, "Hij heeft nooit manieren bijgebracht gekregen."

"Welles!" zei Ron verontwaardigd, "Ik ben Ron, de broer van Ginny."

"Die zich overal téveel mee bemoeit." Mompelde Ginny erachteraan.

"Wat is het toch leuk om familie te hebben." Zei Alayna lachend, "Zitten jullie een jaar hoger dan ons?"

"Ja wij zitten in het zevende jaar." Zei Hermelien, "Jij hebt toch net je slijmballen examen gehad?"

"Ja." zei Alayna verwonderd, "Hoe weet je dat?"

"Dat las ik in 'Scholen en hun betekenis'." Zei Hermelien monter terwijl ze een aardappel pakte.

"Ken jij toevallig Fleur Delacour?" zei Ron plotseling, "Ze gaat trouwen met mijn broer."

"Onze broer Ron." Snauwde Ginny.

"Ja dat is mijn nichtje!" zei Alayna verbaasd, "Haar moeder, dat is mijn vaders zus, dus daarom heeft ze een andere naam."

"O leuk!" zei Ginny verbaasd, "Maar jij hebt toch geen witblond haar?"

"Nee." Schudde Alayna lachend haar hoofd, "Dat zeggen zoveel mensen, maar mijn vader en mijn tante lijken wel een klein beetje op elkaar, maar mijn moeder heeft heel rood haar, en mijn vader weer blond haar, dus je ziet hier het resultaat, maar mijn vader had heel heldere ogen, dus die heb ik geërfd, rood schijn je, als je moeder of vader het heeft, te erven, want het is geloof ik een sterkere haargen dan blond, zwart of bruin haar."

"Maar ik heb 1 vraagje, wie is die arrogante kwast die net Perkamentus belachelijk zat te maken en die andere dombos die daar om zaten te lachen?" zei ze toen met een serieus gezicht.

"O dat is Draco Malfidus, en die zwartharige jongen is Blaise Zabini en die twee groot uitziende gorilla's zijn Korzel en Kwast en dan heb je er nog een ander joch bij dat Theodor Noot heet." Zei Ginny.

"Maar Malfidus en Zabini zijn het ergste, maar je moet maar niet zoveel op ze letten, ze hebben een sport ontwikkeld die heet date-elk-meisje-van-de-hele-school en ze daarna zo vlug mogelijk weer te dumpen om zo min mogelijk schade aan hun imago aan te richten." besloot ze met een walgende blik.

"Dan blijf ik maar uit zijn buurt, hij lijkt me zo een iemand dat mij heel snel gaat irriteren aangezien hij doet alsof hij geweldig is, terwijl dat totaal niet het geval is." Zei Alayna droog.

Daarna knikte iedereen instemmend en begonnen nog net aan het toetje, voordat Perkamentus opstond en zei dat ze naar hun bedden konden vertrekken.

"Hé Herms, wat is het wachtwoord?" vroeg Ginny snel aan Hermelien.

"Het wachtwoord is Bananenbroodje." Zei Hermelien droog en toen ze Ginny verbaasd zag kijken voegde ze eraan toe: "De Dikke Dame had zich weer eens volgevreten."

Ginny knikte begrijpend en wenkte Alayna, die verbaasd keek.

Ze liepen net de Zaal uit en stuitten op de personen die Alayna nu al haatte, Malfidus en Zabini.

Zabini sloeg een arm om Ginny heen en Malfidus staarde Alayna minachtend aan.

"Heej schatje." Zei Blaise grijnzend tegen Ginny, "Lang niet gezien, ik miste je bijna."

Ginny duwde hem hard van zich af en staarde hem woedend aan, "Ik JOU niet Zabini, dus rot op en laat ons met rust!"

"Zeg kakkerlak wil je even weggaan, je blokkeert mijn uitzicht." Snauwde Alayna tegen Malfidus, "Die worm op de grond in namelijk razend interessant."

"Pech voor jou, maar ik heb nog een appeltje met je te schillen." Snauwde hij haar toe.

Alayna keek hem verbaasd aan, "O ja joh, ik dacht dat je het leuk vond dat ze je strafwerk gaf!"

Quasi enthousiast stormde ze op hem op en deed alsof ze een onzichtbaar persoon naast hem een knuffel gaf.

"Aww ik vind het zo tof van je dat je niet boos op me bent geworden." Zei ze vrolijk terwijl ze het onzichtbare persoon een knuffel gaf.

Ginny kon haar lachen bijna niet inhouden maar wist haar gezicht in plooi te houden maar een grijns kon ze niet onderdrukken.

"Wát ben jij aan het doen?" snauwde Malfidus naar haar toe.

Verbaasd liet ze haar 'vriendje' los.

"O ik omhelsde mijn vriend voor het feit dat hij niet boos op me is terwijl hij nu naast JOU aan het staan is, ik bedoel, onzichtbare vrienden zijn altijd nog beter dan mensen die voor mij onzichtbaar ZIJN!" zei Alayna verbaasd, terwijl ze van binnen bijna stikte van het lachen.

"Jij bent gestoord, gek, compleet van de wereld!" snauwde Malfidus.

"Wauw!" zei Alayna enthousiast, "Ik dacht dat je dom was, maar blijkbaar is het je toch opgevallen!"

daarna draaide ze hem haar rug toe, "Kom je Ginny we gaan, in het gezelschap van deze twee sukkels wil ik niet langer verkeren."

Voor de wegliep draaide ze zich nog even naar Malfidus om, pakte hem bij zijn kin en siste in zijn oor: "Kijk nog een keer naar mijn kont, en ik zwéér je dat ik je ga vermoorden.."

Daarna liet ze zijn kin los en draaide ze zich bliksemsnel om zodat haar lange haar in zijn gezicht zwiepte en beende met snelle passen weg, samen met grijnzende Ginny.

"Wat zei je nou tegen hem, hij keek nogal geschrokken." Zei Ginny grijnzend.

"Ik zei hem, dat als hij nog een keer naar mijn kont zou kijken dat ik zou zweren dat ik hem dan zou vermoorden." Zei Alayna droog, "En aangezien hij zo geschrokken keek, dat moet dan zijn omdat hij waarschijnlijk dacht dat ik het niet zou opmerken."

"Maar wanneer dan?" zei Ginny verbaasd, Malfidus stond er bekend om dat hij ongemerkt naar meisjes zat te gluren als ze niet aan het opletten waren, en soms wel want dat vond hij spannender, om te kijken hoe die meiden dan reageerden, maar zo fel als Alayna had hij zeker niet verwacht.

"Toen ik naar de Griffoendor tafel liep, ik zag hem daarvoor al me 'bestuderen' en ik heb een sensor voor als jongens naar me kijken, dus ik voelde het toen ik wegliep, dat zijn blik naar onderen gleed." Zei Alayna simpelweg maar vervolgde toen kwaad: "Als hij dat nog 1 keer waagt dan hang ik hem op aan de hoogste boom…"

daarna schaterden ze het uit en waren inmiddels al bij het portretgat aangekomen, Ginny en Alayna stapten binnen, maar hadden nu even geen zin om met iemand te praten dus kleedden zich om en stapten in bed, terwijl Alayna zich gniffelend afvroeg hoe die Malfidus hierop zou reageren.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nou mensen dit eerste rare chappie ist gemaakt door onze gestoorde Linsey (ook bekend als Writertje) en ik hoop dat jullie er niet te gek van opkijken en ik hoop dat ik hem niet verknalt heb:P_

_Nou ja ook weer leuk als dat zo is:P  
Willen jullie wel netjes reviewen op dit chappie? #Puppy Eyes#  
xxx  
Writertje en Angelgood (Linsey en Jacqueline)_


	2. the end of the world

"Hoe durft ze" brieste Draco tegen Blaise "Nou…." begon Blaise "Ze doet denk ik haar mond open en dan komen de woorden er gewoon uit," en hij lachte om zijn eigen opmerking, "Ze weet zeker niet tegen wie ze het heeft! Hah! Nog 1 zo'n fout en ze zal weten dat ze het tegen een Malfidus heeft." En met dat idee in zijn hersens gegrift, gaat hij naar bed, en zonder dat hij het doorheeft te gelijk samen met Alayna.

Alleen was hij 1 ding vergeten en dat was dat Alayna een volbloed was en dus ook echt wel wist dat Draco van DE Malfidus familie afstamde. Terwijl hij dacht dat ze maar een zielig modderbloedje was.

"Hoi dracie" zegt Alayna liefjes tegen Draco terwijl ze naar de Griffoendor tafel loopt

"Hoi Alaynatje lief" zegt Draco weer tegen Alayna met een grote glimlach

En met een grote glimlach van voldoening loopt Alayna naar Ginny "Hèhè ben je der eindelijk, hoe lang duurt het om je dekens open te slaan er uit komen en je haar te borstelen?" vraagt Ginny "Hoe lang heb ik er over gedaan?"

"Een half uur" moppert ginny "Die aap daar" en ze wijst naar een meisje met stijl zwart haar en roze highlights, "Doet er nog niet zo lang over, en dat is al een ijdeltuit!"

"Dus..?" vraagt Alayna lachend "Dus, ik zit al een half uur met die aap opgescheept." en weer wijst ze naar het meisje.

"Die aap heeft een naam" en het meisje met roze highlights loopt naar hun toe

"Hoi ik ben Maybe" en ze steekt haar hand uit.

"Hoi ik ben Alayna." en lachend schut ze Maybe haar hand, "Interessante naam, komt niet vaak voor."

"Dat is mijn ouders schuld, zij hebben mij met die debiele naam op gescheept, lalalala.'' zegt Maybe '' Whaha oké, weet iemand wat ons rooster is?'' vraagt Alayna

"Uhm nee maar als je nog 5 minuten wacht dan is Anderling bij ons." en Ginny wijst naar Anderling die de tafels langs gaat met een stapel roosters.

''Geweldig zo meteen verzorging in fabeldieren met die groentjes van een griffoendors!'' moppert Draco tegen Blaise.

''Geweldig zo meteen verzorging in fabeldieren met die eikels met de naam Malfidus en Zabini." moppert Alayna tegen Ginny.

''Blaise zo noem je, je kind toch niet dat doe je, je eigen hond nog niet eens aan.'' "Alsof Draco een perfecte naam is.'' en giechelend lopen ze naar verzorging in Fabeldieren.

'' Dus daarom mot je geen stekelbeer plagen, je mot ze voorzichtig behandelen, want anders zijn ze snel geïrriteerd, zoals deze hierso." En Hagrid wijst naar een grote beer met een dikke rode vacht met grote vieze stekels die vast geketend is aan een metalen ketting "deze mot je ook niet boos maken, want dan kan hij je nog zwaar aanpakken''

''Wat kan zo'n beertje nou aanrichten.'' lacht Draco arrogant

''Ach Draco.'' zegt Alayna '' als je hem toch zo schattig vind ga hem dan lekker irriteren want ik zou graag jouw hoofd eraf zien rollen.'' en Ginny gniffelt en het enige wat Draco kan is chagrijnig kijken

''uh ja.'' zegt Hagrid die duidelijk niet weet wat hij met de situatie aan moet .''Uh nou de opdracht wat jullie motten doen is uitzoeken wat hij eet.'' en hij wijst naar een ton vol groentes en raar uitziend eten, ''Ik splits jullie op in groepjes van twee, en nee ik maak de groepjes.'' zegt hij tegen twee meisje die al aan het bespreken waren met wie ze zouden gaan, ''Oké Patil en Wemel.''

''Professor!'' kreunt ron.

''Potter en Park.''

''Geweldig'' mompelt Harry ''Mijn wens is uitgekomen''

------------------------en hele lijst verder met namen--------------------------------

''Malfidus.'' _zeg niet__delaflote _denk Alayna smekend _please, please god!_

_Wauw ik kan dramatisch denken_ denk ze verbluft _wauw, hé Alayna concentreer je_

_Oké HAGRID! Zeg alsjeblieft niet delaflote! _''En Delaflote'' _DAMNED! _AM GOING TO DIE!

'' We praten niet we raken elkaar niet en als je contact maakt ben je in groot gevaar.''

Beveelt Alayna terwijl ze Draco vernietigend aankijkt, en ze draait zich om '' Mag ik de bak troep?'' vraagt ze (en met troep bedoelt ze de bak met de meeste raarste dingen wat voedsel hoort voor te stellen) '' Ja baas.'' zegt Draco spottend en hij salueert.

''Waarom hebben we geen orgaan waar je verlegenheid in zit.'' jammert Maybe

''En waarom zou je die willen hebben?'' vraagt Ginny '' Omdat ik hem dan direct liet verwijderen.'' bromt ze '' Hoe moet ik hem nou met hem praten als er niks uit me mond komt, als ik voor hem sta behalve onnozel gegrom.'' Jammert Maybe en ze wijst naar een jongen met helder blauwe ogen blond haar en een perfect gezicht, op de moedervlek naast zijn neus na dan.

'' Ga gewoon naar hem toe, spreek hem aan en geef hem een glimlach die hij niet kan weerstaan'' zei Alayna vol vertrouwen ''Ja daag.'' schreeuwt Maybe

''Best dan doen wij het wel of niet Alayna?'' zegt Ginny met een grote glimlach ''Precies meid.'' en lachend steekt Alayna haar arm door die van Ginny en samen lopen ze naar DE jongen.

''Oke hij heet dus: Joshua, zijn moedervlek is dus huge hij is dus 17, super kakkerig dus ik mag hem niet, hij is te slim voor leuke opmerkingen en te saai om humor te hebben.'' babbelt Ginny ''Ja en hou jij nou maar eens stil.'' zegt Alayna wijs en ze klapt Ginny's mond dicht ''oke nou mag ik praten morgen ochtend onze tafel, hij was jou ook al op gevallen.''

''Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah jullie zijn geweldig dankj,dankje,dankje!'' gilt Maybe en ze omhelst haar twee vriendinnen.

And that's the way this chapter ends.

* * *

dit hoofdstuk is dus geschreven door Angelgood de persoon die dit dus schrijft :) ik zelf vind het niet echt goed geschreven maar dat komt om dat ik een hele laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange pauze heb genomen van het schrijven maar am back en better then ever :P

big kiss... us

ps. don't forget to revieuw knipoog


End file.
